Em Crise
by Angiolleto
Summary: Se existe alguém que pode tirá-lo do sério, e fazê-lo ir da raiva mortal ao desejo insano, esse alguém sou eu, Jared Padalecki. Afinal de contas, eu adoro ter que curar suas crises. Slash, Padackles. Escrita em parceria com a linda Ana Ackles


**Titulo: Em Crise**

**AutoraS:**Angiolleto e Ana Ackles (Em parceria! Que lindo!)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**Nós dividimos e revezamos, mas normalmente o Jay é meu enquanto a Ana se contenta com o Ackles.

**Beta:** Nós duas...

**Resumo:** e existe alguém que pode tirá-lo do sério, e fazê-lo ir da raiva mortal ao desejo insano, esse alguém sou eu, Jared Padalecki. Afinal de contas, eu adoro ter que curar suas crises.

**Notas Iniciais:**(Angiolleto) Hello Amores... Pra variar mais uma idéia louca, compartilhada com a minha mestra e amorinha mais perfeita Ana. Sejam bonzinhos, comentem bastante, porque afinal de contas foram duas mãos escrevendo. A idéia de fazer a parte do Jen foi totalmente dela, então as partes em itálico significam as falas dele. Minha parte são as falas do Jared, que estão normais. Que tal uma crise nessa relação, hien?

- Eu te odeio Jared Tristan Padalecki.

_Quem ele pensa que é pra me tratar dessa maneira? Não é pra menos que eu estou puto, batendo o pé furiosamente no chão, e tentando fazer o botão do elevador atravessar a parede._

Começamos de novo. Ele parece uma criança quando tem essas crises. Ele sai do meu apartamento, batendo a porta e me deixando sentado no sofá. Eu me levanto, depois dessa declaração calorosa, e vou atrás do meu bebê mimado.

_Que droga de elevador! Parece que é movido a lenha. Agora ele vem atrás de mim, e está me olhando como se eu fosse uma criança que precisa ser acalmada._

Jensen está em frente ao elevador, que ainda não está no nosso andar, e parece uma criança emburrada. Os braços estão cruzados, um bico lindo, o pé batendo em um ritmo acelerado no chão. Ele está bravo. Seus olhos me fuzilam quando me vêem.

Paro em frente a ele e faço valer toda a minha altura. Não costumo fazer isso, só quando é necessário, e hoje é, definitivamente, necessário. Ele olha para cima e eu estou calmo, enquanto ele parece ter fogo saindo pelas orelhas.

_Odeio quando ele mostra que é maior e mais forte. Tudo bem, na verdade eu amo isso! E o encarando aqui debaixo, enquanto ele faz posse de macho alfa... Mas esquece o quanto ele é gostoso e lembre-se do que ele fez._

- Volta. Pra. Casa. Jensen. – Isso não foi um pedido. Foi uma ordem. Num tom baixo, e que não aceita recusas. Calmamente, pontuei cada palavra para que ele entendesse.

- _Vai sonhando, Sasquatch_. – Ele me desafia, ainda na mesma posição, fazendo questão de não mais me encarar. Ele olha para a porta do elevador, ainda com a cara fechada.

_Para de olhar para ele, senão você vai obedecer. E onde fica o teu orgulho? Esse elevador está demorando tanto, mais alguns segundos, esqueço tudo e vou para onde ele quiser. Sentindo a sua presença tão próxima, me esforço para manter a raiva, mas aquela camisa moldando aqueles braços... Pensa em outra coisa Jensen, pensa no que ele fez._

Eu perco minha paciência quando tenho que lidar com essas crises infantis dele. Segundo nossas carteiras de identidade eu sou quatro anos mais novo que ele, mas quando ele fica desse jeito isso é contestável.

_Sou o mais velho, tenho que dar o exemplo e agir com rigor, diante de suas crises infantis, ainda bem que o elevador chegou._

O elevador para no andar em que estamos e quando Jensen faz menção de entrar, eu o seguro. Jogo-o por cima do meu ombro, como se ele fosse uma donzela em perigo. Ele _odeia_ quando eu faço isso. Ele fica lindo quando odeia alguma coisa. Tenho vontade de beijá-lo e agarrá-lo nessa hora.

_Mas que porra é essa! Como ele se atreve me pegar no colo dessa maneira? Isso já está indo longe demais! Assim que eu recuperar a minha voz, vou mostrar para ele quem é que manda. Idiota!_

Sigo até o fim do corredor, entro em meu apartamento e deixo um Jensen furioso no meio da sala. Tranco a porta, e quando me viro Jensen já está fazendo seu discurso sobre como eu "não posso fazer isso com ele só porque sou grande", e que "ele vai embora a hora que bem entender" e também "que ele não é uma criança". Claro que não. Aliás, eu odeio esse discurso.

_- Quero te dizer Jared, que a maneira que você está me tratando é inadmissível. Você é grande, mas não pode ficar me carregando de um lado para o outro. Posso ir embora à hora que eu quero, principalmente depois do que você fez. Eu não sou uma criança e por isso não sei lidar com criancices. – É impressão minha ou ele não está me ouvindo?_

É normal. Tão normal que eu já não presto mais tanta atenção assim. Há coisas mais interessantes para se reparar.

_Além de não prestar atenção em nada do que estou falando fica me olhando dessa maneira, que faz meu corpo todo esquentar. Mas ele está muito enganado se acha que vai se aproveitar de mim._

_Devia ter pensado nisso antes, mas esse olhar me faz imaginar se eu não estou fazendo uma tempestade em um copo de água._

_Claro que não estou! Esse pensamento deve ser do meu lado negro da força, que quer me dominar, e se entregar para essa perdição de 1,93._

Mesmo com a camiseta e uma camisa, posso ver o desenho de seus braços. Jensen está nervoso, e quando fica assim, ele fala mexendo os braços, andando de um lado para o outro. Sua calça está justa, delineando perfeitamente seu traseiro gostoso. Para completar, aquela boca perfeita, que mesmo falando um monte de bobagens, consegue ser fodidamente beijável.

Quando eu paro de devorá-lo com os olhos, Jensen está parado no mesmo lugar que o deixei, com as mãos na cintura, me fuzilando com os olhos.

- _Entendeu bem, Jared?_ – Ele me pergunta, nervoso. _Ele fica gostoso demais nervoso assim._ Às vezes eu me pego pensando em quando eu não acho Jensen gostoso.

_- Entendeu bem, Jared? – Esse olhar de predador esta me deixando nervoso, se ele não fosse tão gostoso seria mais fácil sair daqui agora. Porém sinto que a raiva está passando, eu não sei o que é pior, seu olhar de cachorrinho ou esse tom autoritário._

- Tira a roupa Jensen. - Vejo seus olhos se arregalarem, sua boca abrir e fechar, como se ele precisasse dizer alguma coisa que não faz idéia do que seja. Sua cara demonstra seu espanto, e mais uma vez ele fica lindo assim.

_-_Tira a roupa Jensen_. – Mas isso é um absurdo, simplesmente eu não estou ouvindo isso._

_- Eu não vou..._

- Agora! – Não deixo espaço para qualquer objeção. Eu o quero e quero agora. E vou tê-lo.

_-_Agora!_– Minhas mãos estão obedecendo sem a minha permissão, que isso fique bem claro. Geralmente isso acontece, já estou acostumado a não ter controle sobre o meu corpo quando estou junto a ele. Mas qual é o problema de tirar a camisa? Afinal está ficando quente aqui._

Ainda com os olhos um pouco arregalados, e com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, vejo Jensen desabotoar lentamente os botões de sua camisa, e logo ela desce por seus ombros, tocando o chão e me deixando com a deliciosa visão dele apenas de camiseta. Eu preciso dizer que esse homem é lindo. Mesmo que isso seja terrivelmente repetitivo.

Me aproximo a passos lentos dele, e ele recua lentamente até a parede. Percebe, com um leve susto, que está preso quando a sente em suas costas. Se alguém visse essa cena iria pensar que ele é uma presa de algum predador voraz. Não seria um erro tão grande assim.

_Sinto a camisa deslizar sobre o meu ombro, mas o calor aumenta com a sua aproximação. Talvez se me afastar um pouco consiga pensar com mais clareza. Hei, quem colocou essa parede nas minhas costas?_

_Ele tem que me pressionar contra a parede? Sinto que sou uma presa, hipnotizada por seu predador, não consigo me mover quando ele se aproxima e sussurra em meu ouvido._

Eu fico bem perto de seu corpo, pressionando-o contra a parede, e chegando meus lábios próximos a seu ouvido, sopro-lhe as palavras.

- Chega de discursos Jensen. Você faz o que eu mando.

Ele treme. Um arrepio corre por todo seu corpo, seus pelos eriçados e sua língua passando por seus lábios que parecem estar secos. Uma bela visão, eu diria. Ele ainda tem os olhos arregalados, e a boca está um pouco aberta, como se ele ainda tivesse alguma coisa pra dizer e ainda não soubesse o que. Se depender de mim ele não vai conseguir pensar no que dizer tão cedo.

_Ainda estou surpreso com a minha reação de ceder tão fácil... Certo, eu quero enganar a quem? Eu sempre cedo._

_Sinto meu corpo tremer, e um arrepio me percorrer todo. Meus pelos estão eriçados e sinto meus lábios secos, molho-os com a ponta da língua, pelo menos isso eu sei que o derruba. Logo vou ganhar um beijo e estou ansioso para que aconteça._

Aproveito seu estado e o beijo, como se quisesse levar sua alma com isso. É forte, cheio de luxuria, desejo. Mordo seus lábios, chupo sua língua, deixando-o sem ar. Ele é meu, eu o quero e ele vai perceber isso.

_Ele não me decepciona e logo toma posse da minha boca. Seus dentes mordem meus lábios, sua língua me invade se encontrando com a minha numa luta cheia de luxuria, desejo e de conquista. Mas quando penso que ganhei ao invadir sua boca, percebo que sou seu prisioneiro ao me sentir sugado e sem ar. Percebo o quanto ele me quer, tanto quanto eu o quero._

Interrompo o beijo apenas para tirar a camiseta dele, enquanto ele está parado me olhando. Ele parece estar meio fora do ar, parece que não conseguiu entender bem o que está acontecendo. Está arfante, corado, e lindo. Não me canso de dizer isso. Amo esse homem e ele é lindo demais.

_Quando o beijo é interrompido sinto falta de seus lábios; tudo bem que eu não estava mais respirando, porém o que é respirar quando se tem a boca de Jared Padalecki grudada na sua? Mas parece que a coisa vai melhorar, ele tirou a minha camisa e me encara como seu eu fosse a coisa mais linda e desejada do mundo, quando na verdade esse título pertence a ele._

Ele está nu da cintura para cima, ofegante. Seus lábios estão vermelhos e eu posso ver claramente sua ereção sob a calça, confinada. Pego suas mãos e levo-as até a minha própria camisa.

_Por que ele não arranca também a minha calça? Não estou agüentando, se eu ficar mais duro do que já estou... Ah, eu vou ficar, vendo ele apenas guiar minhas mãos em direção a sua camisa._

- Tira. – Mais uma vez uma ordem. Ele está aqui apenas para obedecer e me satisfazer.

_-_Tira._– Ele manda e eu obedeço, é assim que é._

Seus dedos tremem um pouco, mas ele começa a retirar os botões de suas casas. Quando ele termina, passa suas mãos por todo meu abdômen, mas ainda não a retira por completo. Suas mãos são quentes e eu amo senti-las em mim.

_Por que meus dedos tremem? Será por causa desse abdômen perfeito que me pertence? Por que cada pedaço desse corpo moreno é meu! E como é maravilhoso sentir esses músculos definidos sob as minhas mãos. Não há nada melhor._

De repente ele parece acordar. Como se seus olhos ganhassem vida, ele olha verdadeiramente para o nosso estado. Só então ele parece dar contar do que está acontecendo. Acho que ele percebeu que a festa vai começar. E isso o agrada tanto quanto a mim.

_Sabe de uma coisa? Está na hora do show. Apesar das ordens serem agradáveis de obedecer, para que esperar se estamos com as mesmas vontades?_

Pela primeira vez tomando a iniciativa, Jensen me beija fortemente, enquanto ainda me acaricia. Ele começa a abrir minha calça e eu o quero cada vez mais. Ele vai perceber isso logo, logo.

_Como posso ficar sem beijá-lo? Essa calça está atrapalhando, está na hora de tirá-la do caminho. Sua ereção está maravilhosa, mas..._

Seguro suas mãos e as prendo acima de sua cabeça, na parede. Ele me olha, agora nada satisfeito, enquanto passa a língua em seus lábios para umedecê-los. Sinto os meus lábios secos, afinal a visão do meu homem assim me deixa completamente louco. Ainda mais quando ele se contorce e geme baixinho, só para provocar. Ele gosta de brincar com o fogo.

_Ele prendeu as minhas mãos, mas que droga logo agora que elas iam começar a se divertir... É guerra que ele quer? Tudo bem que eu sou a presa, mas todo animal sabe se defender e tem as suas armas. Sei como deixá-lo louco gemendo baixo e me movendo sob seu corpo._

- Excitado Ackles? – Sim, eu sou cara de pau quando quero. E agora eu quero, e muito.

_- E você não Padalecki? – Olho para ele do jeito mais sem vergonha que consigo, provocando, tentando-o tirar do sério._

Se ele quer ele vai ter. Estou no meu limite e Jensen sabe que eu às vezes posso ser um pouco _insano_com ele. Seguro seus pulsos e o viro de encontro à parede. Começo a me mexer, me esfregando lentamente em seu corpo. O som do tecido de nossos jeans, dos gemidos de Jensen, até o som da minha própria respiração descompassada começa a me deixar louco.

_Quando ele segura meus pulsos e me vira contra parede percebo que sua sanidade já não existe, e sentindo seu corpo se esfrega contra o meu, gemo do jeito que ele gosta. Sua respiração perde o ritmo, fecho os olhos e me preparo para as loucuras que ele fará comigo, e com sinceridade espero que sejam muitas._

Preciso tê-lo agora. Começo descendo minhas mãos por seus braços, ainda erguidos, com uma ordem bem clara "- Não tire eles daí." Com um aceno ele concorda; essa noite Jensen não vai conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não tenha Padalecki no nome. É uma promessa.

_Ele percorre meus braços e os junta contra parede, ordenando que não tire de lá. Apenas com um aceno de cabeça concordo, não sou louco de não obedecer._

Enquanto beijo, mordo e chupo seu pescoço, minhas mãos estão abrindo sua calça. Ainda não a retiro. Coloco minha mão por dentro de sua boxer, e começo a masturbá-lo lentamente. "Ah!", ouço seus gemidos, estou no caminho certo. Minha mão vai desde a cabeça até seus testículos, passando o dedo pela ponta para levar seu pré-gozo para todo seu membro. Massageio seus testículos e volto fazendo o mesmo processo.

_Sinto seus beijos, mordidas, chupões sobre o meu pescoço, tenho certeza que estarei todo marcado quando isso terminar, mas realmente não importa. Principalmente quando sinto suas mãos abrindo a minha calça, apesar dele não retirá-la logo, aliviou um pouco mais minha ereção._

_-Ah! - Impossível não gemer quando suas mãos enormes invadem a minha boxer e começam com uma lenta masturbação, que tortura, agradável, mas não deixa de ser uma tortura. Esse caminho da cabeça até o testículo, sempre no mesmo ritmo, sinto o meu pré gozo; com os dedos ele espalha por todo meu membro, que massagem, esse jeito dele me tocar mostra o quanto me conhece, o quanto ele sabe incendiar meu corpo._

Não quero sair daqui pra ir buscar o lubrificante. Não quero deixar o aconchego e o calor do corpo dele. Jensen é quente. Deliciosamente quente. Mas eu sei que eu posso usar como lubrificante.

- Quero sua boca em mim agora, Ackles. – Sei o quão erótico pode ser para ele quando uso seu nome com esse tom imperativo. Isso sem dúvida o deixa excitado, mais do que seria normal.

_-_Quero sua boca em mim agora, Ackles._– Devo ter um lado masoquista, pois quando ele fala comigo desse jeito, eu me excito tanto que posso dizer que tenho um pré-orgasmo._

Jensen se vira lentamente, olha direto nos meus olhos e não perde o contato visual ao se abaixar na minha frente. De joelhos e me olhando, ele termina de abrir minha calça, desce-a por minhas pernas e volta, passando as unhas por elas, e isso causa um arrepio em minha coluna. Ele sabe exatamente o que fazer para me deixar louco.

_Me viro lentamente, lhe olho nos olhos, e sinto que é agora o momento de acabar com o resto sanidade que ele possa ainda ter. Sem deixar de encará-lo me ajoelho, abro suas calças e as desço, faço caminho de volta lhe arranhando levemente com as minhas unhas, por experiência própria sei que ele está todo arrepiado._

Quando chega a minha boxer ele faz questão de fazer a mesma coisa. E volta me arranhando ainda mais lento. Meu arrepio é ainda pior. _Sun of a bitch._Ele sabe mesmo como me deixar louco.

_Claro que eu poderia ter baixado a boxer junto com a calça, mas perder a oportunidade de deixá-lo mais ainda sem controle? Então desço a última peça que me separa do paraíso com uma calma que estou longe de sentir. Mas vale a pena, percebo que seu corpo está todo arrepiado._

Jensen começa a fazer misérias com meu pênis em sua boca. Ele não é só bom no que faz. É sensacional. E nada mais excitante do que ver sua boca, que volto a dizer é fodidamente beijável, cobrindo todo meu membro enquanto ele me olha.

_Quando vejo seu pênis no auge apontado assim na minha direção e a altura da minha boca, só resta tomá-lo em meus lábios, lambe-lo por toda a extensão – e que extensão. Levo uma vida para percorrê-lo da ponta até o testículo, do testículo até a ponta. Por sinal daria quantas vidas tivesse para fazer isso._

_Melhor do que lamber é sugar, colocá-lo todinho na minha boca e senti-lo batendo em minha garganta, às vezes me falta o ar, principalmente quando ele segura a minha cabeça e fode a minha boca. Mas se ele não está fazendo isso, sinto que há outras intenções, então vou deixá-lo molhadinho para o meu próprio bem._

Mas eu ainda não quero gozar. Vou fazê-lo ver estrelas antes disso. Quando sinto que meu membro já está bem lubrificado eu o seguro e o coloco em pé novamente, virado para parede.

Faço seu jeans descer por suas lindas coxas, junto com sua boxer e sou presenteado com a visão desse traseiro lindo, que eu amo. Começo um massagem em suas nádegas, e posso ouvir seus gemidos. Adoro seus gemidos.

_Quando ele me colocar de pé, virado para a parede, penso que fiz certo deixá-lo bem lubrificado. Ele abaixa minha calça junto à boxer, e fica massageando meu traseiro, provocando, me abrindo. E o que eu posso fazer preso contra parede? Apenas gemer e assim eu faço. Gemo para ele, mostro o quanto o desejo e quanto eu o quero._

- _Jared, por favor! Anda logo com isso._ – Ele está ofegante e eu posso sentir a necessidade em suas palavras.

_- Jared, por favor! Anda logo com isso. – Além de gemer posso implorar também._

_- Com todo prazer amor. – Ainda bem que a necessidade dele me possuir está tão grande quanto a minha de tê-lo, caso contrário, ele continuaria me fazendo implorar mais. O meu Jared tem disso às vezes. Ele gosta de me fazer implorar, e não tenho vergonha nenhuma de afirmar que imploro por ele quantas vezes for necessário, pois meu maior prazer é tê-lo dentro de mim._

Logo meu membro está encostado nele, e começo a penetrá-lo. Sempre há um pouco de dor no início, mas eu sei que ele agüenta. Em pouco tempo tudo que escuto são gemidos de prazer e pedido por mais.

_- Jay... Ma… Mais rápido! Por f…_ – Eu disse que Jensen não conseguiria dizer uma única palavra coerente nessa noite. E não menti.

_No começo é sempre assim dor, o prazer que vem depois vale a pena, por isso não me importo. E sempre peço por mais, com mais força, mais velocidade, mais tudo..._

Mas eu ainda tenho outros planos pra ele. Começo a deixar os movimentos mais lentos e já escuto alguns palavrões. Ele pode ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, menos nessas horas.

- _Jared Tristan Padalecki, o que pensa que está fazendo?_ – Ele me olha, por cima do ombro, certamente muito bravo.

_- Jared Tristan Padalecki, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Como ele se atreve a parar! Jay sabe que a pior coisa é ele sair de dentro de mim, sem eu estar totalmente satisfeito. Egoísta esse pensamento? Dane-se, quero que ele volte para dentro de mim e termine o seu trabalho que no momento é me dar prazer. As palavras que saem da minha boca; não gostaria que a minha mãe ouvisse._

Saí de dentro dele, e escuto mais algumas coisas impublicáveis. Ele está inspirado hoje. Eu o faço virar, e olho para ele sorrindo, só para deixá-lo um pouquinho mais bravo ainda.

_Ele não continua, eu xingo ele mais um pouquinho antes de ser virado de frente e confrontar com seu sorrisinho cínico. Espero que ele tenha uma boa justificativa para ter parado._

_-_Te comendo direitinho meu amor._– Espero com sinceridade que ele continua a me comer direitinho, por que senão quem vai comer ele sou eu. É pedir muito que ele termine, o que começou? Meu corpo todo está querendo o dele dentro de mim._

Seguro em seu joelho e o levanto a altura do meu quadril. Jensen arregala os olhos, para logo depois ter um sorriso deliciosamente malicioso em seu rosto. Ele entendeu o que eu quero. Quando seguro em sua cintura, posso sentir todo seu peso enquanto ele apóia suas costas na parede atrás de si.

_O que ele pretende fazer levantando-me pelos joelhos, será o que eu estou pensando...? Mas até que foi bom. Acabei de prendê-lo entre as minhas pernas, agora ele só sai daqui se eu deixar; não que eu ache que ele queira fugir de mim._

Suas pernas fortes estão me segurando bem próximo a ele, eu não tenho mais escapatória. E, bem, quem disse que eu quero escapar? Seguro meu membro e começo a alisá-lo fracamente, gemendo baixinho perto do ouvido dele, só pra provocá-lo.

- _Vai me deixar fora da festa Sr. Padagostoso?_ - Sua voz é altamente erótica, como tudo nele.

Como resposta eu volto a colocar meu membro em sua entrada, fazendo com ele desça por ele. Não deixo que Jensen seja rápido como quer; ele vai sentir cada centímetro do seu querido Padapênis.

_O efeito da provocação foi rápido logo ele coloca seu pênis na minha entrada, mas em vez dele penetrar com força e rapidez, vai me invadindo centímetro por centímetro, me fazendo perceber o quanto é grande e gostoso o meu amado Padapênis._

Jensen está gemendo alto, incontrolável. Eu sei o que isso significa. Ele está quase lá. Mas ainda não é hora. Eu ainda tenho algumas idéias antes de terminar a noite. Ótimas idéias que o farão gemer ainda mais.

_Nessas alturas estou sem controle gemendo alto, delirando, quase chegando ao meu objetivo._

Faço-o subir e descer mais algumas vezes por meu membro, e não posso negar que isso, junto com seus gemidos, é extremamente excitante. É como se eu me sentisse mais duro a cada segundo. Mas meus olhos encontram uma coisa que pode nos ajudar muito: a mesa.

_Estou descendo e subindo no seu pênis, e cada vez que ele entra em mim, sinto que está mais duro, como se fosse possível._

_Que foi agora? Por que ele parou novamente, será que ele não percebe o que está fazendo comigo? Principalmente agora que ele está totalmente encaixado em mim._

_Sou arrancado dos meus pensamentos quando ouço a sua voz pedindo para lhe segurar firme, e seguro cravo minhas unhas em suas costas para deixar marca, afinal esse homem é meu._

Ela não está longe, e é bem resistente. Bem, nós fizemos questão disso quando a compramos. Para momentos como esse. Eu seguro bem firme em suas coxas roliças, e digo para ele se segurar em mim. Jensen enlaça meu pescoço e crava suas unhas em minhas costas como resposta. Ele vai deixar marcas, não que eu me importe.

Eu o jogo sobre a mesa, depois de jogar uma das cadeiras no chão na tentativa de tirá-la do lugar. Bom eu não tenho tempo e nem mãos – já que as minhas estão segurando as pernas deliciosas de Jensen – o suficiente para fazer isso delicadamente. Ainda dentro dele, eu começo a investir furiosamente. Seus gemidos aumentam cada vez mais, ele está bem perto.

_Uma cadeira cai. Percebo o quanto meu Jay está perdendo a paciência, seu tempo de autocontrole está acabando, principalmente quando ele me joga na mesa e começa a me dar estocadas violentas. Eu gemo alto, sinto que o ápice está chegando._

- _Jay... E... Eu vou... Eu..._– Tudo o que consigo ouvir é o grito de Jensen na hora do gozo. Foi intenso. Eu diminuo o ritmo apenas para olhar para ele. Ele está de olhos fechados, respiração pesada, o tórax subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ainda posso ver seus lábios inchados e as marcas em seu pescoço.

_- Jay... E... Eu vou... Eu... – Não consigo terminar a frase, grito quando alcanço o orgasmo, me derramando sobre o meu abdômen, e nesse momento sinto todos os meus músculos relaxarem. Minha respiração está acelerada, fecho os meus olhos por um instante, ainda estou preenchido por Jared, sei que ele ainda não gozou._

Quando ele abre os olhos, estende os braços para me acolher. Eu aceito. Me deito sobre ele, aumentando o ritmo novamente, e escuto sua voz em meu ouvido "Vem pra mim amor." Não consigo agüentar muito tempo. Mais algumas estocadas e eu sinto todo meu orgasmo ser despejado dentro do homem que eu amo.

_Abro os olhos e estendo os braços em um chamado mudo, mas ele entende. Sinto o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu, enquanto ele arremete seu membro aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. – Vem pra mim amor. – Mais algumas estocadas,e sinto o jato quente de seu esperma dentro de mim._

Jensen está acabado, eu posso ver isso. Eu sei que ele odeia - mas quantas coisas eu já fiz que ele odeia, só hoje? - mas mesmo assim eu o pego no colo e o levo para nosso quarto. Deito-o na cama e com uma toalha úmida, nos limpo um pouco. Depois, quando nós conseguirmos nos mexer, tomamos banho.

_Odeio quando ele me carrega, mas sinceramente não tenho nenhuma condição de andar e nessas horas agradeço por meu namorado e amante ser forte e poder me carregar com relativa facilidade. Depois de me depositar na cama pega a toalha e me limpa com tanto carinho, que o ficou imaginando para onde foi aquele homem que possuiu com tanta, digamos violência. Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, adoro todas as facetas do meu Sasquatch._

- Jen, afinal, por que você começou a brigar comigo mesmo? – Eu sou cara de pau, já disse, e daí?

_-_ Jen, afinal, por que você começou a brigar comigo mesmo?_– Depois dessa sessão de sexo era o que eu menos queria era lembrar motivos, mas, lá vou eu..._

_- Jared, você se lembra de alguma coisa que eu disse depois que cheguei em casa? – Perguntei._

Sim, eu lembro que ele estava gostoso demais e que eu sabia que se o ignorasse completamente ele ficaria puto. E ele puto da vida é um dos meus Jensen's favoritos.

_-_Hã... Eu lembro que você chegou e eu estava jogando video game. Você falou alguma coisa?

Ah, falou. Falou tanta coisa que nem se eu quisesse poderia lembrar.

- _Foi exatamente por isso que nós brigamos Jay._ – Sério?

_- Foi exatamente por isso que nós brigamos Jay. - Mas quer saber não vou falar nada agora, se ele não me deu a devida atenção quando cheguei com certeza ele se redimiu, e muito bem._

E foi exatamente por que brigamos que nós tivemos nossa sessão de sexo noturna bem feita.

Mas, espera aí! Nós? Ele brigou comigo. Mas eu não vou discutir. Não agora. É melhor esperar até amanhã de manhã. Uma pequena discussão sobre o café da manhã, e eu posso conseguir um Jensen furioso, dentro de mim, metendo como um animal.

_Acho que vou ter que recompensá-lo no café da manhã, afinal ele merece ser invadido e explorado pelo seu Smackles. E depois do café com certeza não serei eu que precisarei de colo._

Mal posso esperar por amanhã.

_Mal posso esperar por amanhã._

**Notas Finais:**(Ana Ackles) Adorei escrever as partes em itálicos, me aproveitei totalmente da minha anja, Angiolleto, que me mando essa história para ser betada, e pensei por que não colocar os pensamentos do Jensen. Principalmente quando ela me desafiou a fazer a continuação, o café da manhã, então, se o reviews forem generosos, terão café da manhã, caso contrário, ficaremos em crise...


End file.
